A dual cell high speed uplink packet access (Dual Cell High Speed Uplink Packet Access, DC-HSUPA) technology is a new technology that combines a dual cell (DC) technology and a high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) technology, and greatly increases an uplink rate peak of a user by allowing a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) to send HSUPA data in two concentric cells with different frequencies and using binary phase shift keying (Binary Phase Shift Keying, BPSK) or 16 quadrature amplitude modulation (16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation, 16QAM), thereby ensuring that the user can upload data at a high rate.
To ensure uplink performance, an uplink power needs to be controlled. In the prior art, when the uplink power is controlled, all channels where two carriers are located are combined to calculate a total transmit power.
FIG. 1 is a principle diagram of power control in the prior art. After calculation is performed on network adjustment power parameters of a network side for two carriers by using a certain algorithm, and with reference to a difference between gains of all channels of a current timeslot and gains of all channels of a previous timeslot, and a total transmit power of the previous timeslot, the three are summed as a total transmit power of the current timeslot. The total transmit power of the current timeslot also serves as a reference value of a total transmit power of a next timeslot.
The method is disadvantageous in that an error of a previous timeslot is introduced each time the total power is calculated, and as the number of times of transmission increases, the error accumulates continuously, resulting in lowered precision of power control.